


I Like You

by Aria_of_Clarets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NorIce, Whale Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_of_Clarets/pseuds/Aria_of_Clarets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why were those three words so hard to say? Why must it be him? Three-shot, Human Gakuen AU. Rated because I'm paranoid. NorIce, incest, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Norway/Aksel  
> Iceland/Eiríkur  
> I just love this pairing, it's my OTP pleasedon'thatemeohgodisweari'mjustaninnocentfangirljfc  
> Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything I write of on here?

"Hey, Aksel, what do you think of Magnus?" Eiríkur asked his brother as he flipped on to his stomach.

"What. Why do you want to know?" Aksel frowned at his little brother.

"'Cause he was harassing me today about you."

"Do you want me to strike him with a shoe?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop avoiding the question." the younger said, beginning to sound annoyed.

"I am not. Again, why do you want to know, lillebror?" the elder sounded rather playful now.

Aksel was normally a very stoic and impassive person, and he only let his detached exterior slip for his cute little brother (who isn't that little anymore). His little brother never received more than a slightly sarcastic remark, compared to everyone else, particularly Magnus, who were victims of sarcasm when possible. Likewise, he was the one who saw Eiríkur lose his temper the most (in which Aksel played a part in more than once).

"Just answer the question, Aksel!"

"I like Tino and Berwald better than him. Arthur and Ioan are definitely better than him. The only people who are almost as annoying as him are Alfred, Gilbert and maybe Feliks."

Eiríkur frowned, he wasn't getting the information he wanted! There was no way he was going to lose that dare! Maybe he wasn't being specific enough.

"Who do you like?" he blurted out. Aksel arched an eyebrow, and Eiríkur bit his lip. Maybe that was too blunt.

"Pardon?"

The white-haired boy blushed. This was getting way too awkward.

"Uh, n-never mind. F-forget I said anything." he mumbled and got up. After that embarrassing outburst, there was no way that Eiríkur was going to stay here. He was going to need some serious brain bleach.

"No, tell me, Eiríkur. Why do you want to know who I like?" Sigrud's voice was a lot sterner and his expression was deadly serious. Eiríkur refused to meet his stare. Instead, he began to walk away when Aksel grabbed his arm. "I'll ask again nicely, Eiríkur; why do you want to know who I like?"

Eiríkur's gaze was still not meeting his. That irritated the Norwegian boy. Did he not teach his little brother better manners? He gripped Eiríkur's arm tighter.

"Seriously, Aksel! Just forget it! My god, quit being so pushy!" the Icelander exploded. He hated how pushy his brother. And how protective he was. Eiríkur was already sixteen, but he might as well be ten due to his Aksel's strict curfews. The only other person who was in his class who had strict curfews was Erika, but her brother was ready to hold anyone at gunpoint if they dared to even tease her. Even Leon and Marcelline, who all had older siblings at the academy, had way more freedom than him.

"It is not pushy if I am asking a question, and I am only looking for an answer."

"Well I'm refusing to answer! Just accept that, why don't you?"

"No."

"Accept it!"

"No."

"Goddammit, Aksel, just accept it!"

"...it is you who I like."

"Hvað? What?" Eiríkur was confused. He wasn't sure if he had heard his brother correctly. Did he just say that it was him who he liked?

"I said that it is you who I like." Aksel repeated slower and clearer.

"I-I think I'm getting sick. I don't think I'm hearing right today." the younger shook his head and checked his temperature. Nope, he was still fine.

Worried, Aksel moved closer to his brother and checked his forehead. "You are not warm."

Eiríkur felt uncomfortable with how close Aksel was. He wasn't sure if he was joking (albeit in a horribly sick, twisted and likely sadistic humour) or not.

"Um, S-Aksel, about the question...were you being honest?" the Icelander asked hesitantly.

"Yes." was the Norwegian's clipped answer.

"Um, you do know that it's meant in a romantic way?"

"Yes."

"Oh good, I thought you...wait. Did you just say you knew that was in a romantic way?!"

"Yes, Eiríkur, I am not as dense as that idiot Dane. I-I know that you meant romantically." Aksel said quietly, blushing.

"You like me in a romantic way? Isn't that...wrong? And...it doesn't sound...right." Eiríkur wrinkled his nose as his voice trailed off.

Aksel was beginning to feel worried. What if Eiríkur told someone? Then what would happen? The very thoughts were starting to make him feel troubled.

"Eiríkur? Can you please do me two favours?" he asked.

The white-haired boy pursed his lips, like he wasn't sure if he should trust the blond anymore. "What?"

"What happens here, stays here? Understand?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, good. Now, tell me; was it Magnus who asked you to do this?"

Eiríkur was taken aback. How did he know that Magnus had asked him to this? "Yeah...how did you know?"

Aksel sighed. "Is it not obvious? First of all, you would not doing something so stupid. Or so I hope. Second, if you would not do it on your own, then someone would have to ask you to. If it was a simple favour, you would not do it, but if someone dared you, you could not turn it down. Third, only that stupid Dane would dare you to do something like this. Erzsébet would normally be my first candidate, but she has been rather busy as of late."

An uneasy silence settled over them. Desperate to get out of this situation, Eiríkur made up an excuse. "Well, I have to go now, I, uh, promised Marcelline and Raivis that I would meet them in the...library."

"All right."

Eiríkur grabbed his bag and swiftly left their dorm, grateful to for the excuse.

When he left, Aksel gave a heavy sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. That had been highly stressful. He needed coffee. Yes, good, rich, black coffee. That always calmed him down.

He rummaged through the cupboards for the expensive coffee he kept hidden. The only times he took it out were situations like this. He opened the jar and took a deep whiff. The smell was absolutely succulent.

Aksel knew his love was wrong. It was revolting, and it was shameful. How could he fall in love with his little brother? Brothers were not supposed to love each other like that. How much sicker can one get?

Or, perhaps, this was just life's way of mocking and tormenting him.


	2. Afternoon Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of PruHun here just because I love that pairing too -hides behind half a Marco Bodt-

What the hell just happened? Eiríkur's mind was spinning as he tried to wrap his mind around the events that had just occurred.

'It is you who I like.'

What the hell? What the hell, what the hell, what the hell? Aksel, his older brother had said that to him. Him! And he meant it romantically!

Eiríkur was hoping with all his heart that it was just some sick, sadistic joke on him. Or that he was dreaming. Yes, surely he must be dreaming, right? After all, there's no way Aksel liked him like that! Tomorrow, he'll wake up and nothing would have happened.

Only, it was all too real. There was no way he was dreaming, and he was certain Aksel had been serious and honest.

'Oh god, what do I do? It's gonna be so awkward once I get back.' he thought. Maybe he could spend the night at Tino's and Berwald's. No, Aksel would probably check there first. Maybe Magnus? No, that Dane couldn't keep his mouth shut for a moment. Maybe Ioan or Leon wouldn't mind.

"Oh, szia, sorry, Eiríkur! What are you doing here?" Erzsébet asked from behind. Eiríkur whirled around and nearly ran in to her.

"Ah! Oh, miður. Sorry, I didn't see you." he mumbled.

"Ez nem nagy ügy, it's no biggie. Hey, what're you doing out here? It's raining buckets." she gestured to the sky. That's when Eiríkur realized she was holding an umbrella, and that he was soaking wet.

"Uh..."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Erzsébet's voice was kind and she seemed genuinely concerned.

"No! U-um, n-no thanks, I'm fine." the Icelander yelped.

"Well, are you sure? You sure don't look like it."

"A-actually, Erzsébet, can I stay with you? Until the rain stops?"

"Gilbert and I were going to watch a movie, but sure, why not? I don't think he'd mind that much."

Eiríkur gave a grateful smile as Erzsébet made room for him under the umbrella. "Takk, thanks. I owe you."

"Fighting with Aksel?" the Hungarian asked kindly.

"Kind of." he murmured.

"Romance?" she teased. Obviously, she had no idea what had happened between the brothers.

Eiríkur stiffened and blushed slightly. "It's complicated."

"Ah! Young Eiríkur is in love! Young love, so cute! Who is it? Is it a girl? Or, is it a boy? Cute!" she gushed, gaining a sparkle in her eyes.

"What?"

"Is it Marcelline? Or Leon? How about Mei? Erika? Raivis? Oh, maybe it's someone older? Sofiya? Ludwig? Lovino? Natallia? Antonio? Sadik?"

Eiríkur was overwhelmed with as Erzsébet ticked the names of people he knew and people he was barely acquainted with through Aksel.

"Uh no." he tried to say, but Erzsébet didn't seem to hear.

Finally, she gave a heavy sigh and grinned. "Oh well, guess you're not ready to say it. C'mon, let's get outta the rain."

The walk back to Erzsébet's dorm was a quiet one, until she spoke. "Oh, and don't worry 'bout Sofiya, she and her siblings are out for the day."

"Here we are! You can go dry off in the washroom. I'm going to call Sig-"

"No!" Eiríkur practically shouted.

"Ah! There's no need to shout. Istenem, goodness gracious, and don't call me old for using that expression!" the Hungarian scolded.

" Ég er hryggur, Erzsébet, sorry," he took a deep breath, "just, please, don't tell Aksel."

She pursed her lips, carefully thinking about the request. "Why?"

"Reasons."

"Reasons like...?"

"Stuff."

"Answer me honestly or I will hit you." Erzsébet threatened.

Eiríkur gulped nervously. "Swear not to tell?"

"Swear. Now tell me, I'm starting to get impatient."

Great, now Eiríkur was losing the one person he had on his side. And she was freakishly scary when she got mad. He'd seen her lash out on others, and it was terrifying.

"Well, it kinda goes like this..." the whole story tumbled out of him like a storm. Everything, from how Magnus was the one who dared him, to how Aksel had confessed and to how he didn't want to go back.

"-and that's it." he said miserably. How embarrassing, he told Erzsébet the entire story! He shut his eyes, expecting her to burst out laughing and shoo him home.

Instead, she sat back with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Damn, I wasn't expecting that. I thinking of something totally different, like how Magnus and your brother were smooching and then you guys got in a fight. Well, guess I was way off."

Eiríkur stared at her incredulously. "What?"

She wagged her finger at him. "Although this is pretty serious, it's not an excuse to stay over at my place when you have a perfectly good dorm of your own."

His stomach nearly flipped. She wouldn't let him stay?

"But," she continued, "I'll let it slip, just this once, 'cause your so adorbs."

"Did you just call me 'cute'?"

"Igen! Yes, 'cause you are totes adorbs! Oh, come on, don't gimme that look. Aksel and I are almost the same age, and I'm sure he's called you 'cute' more than once!"

The Icelander was ready to flee from the crazy Hungarian, but seeing no other refuge, he sighed and prepared himself for a long afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Aksel sat at the table, staring blankly out the window. It was so obvious that Eiríkur had lied about meeting his friends at the library, but being the generous brother he was, he let him get away with it.

Drifting off in to his own world, he was interrupted with loud raps on his door. It was probably that annoying Dane, so there was no need to answer. He would just wait it out.

However, the rapping continued for nigh five minutes, and Aksel could no longer take it.

When he finally opened the door, he saw that he was right, it was Magnus.

"'Bout damn time you opened the door! Don't ya know that it's pissing rain outside?" Magnus grumbled and was about to step in, when Aksel shoved him back out.

"What are you doing here?" Aksel asked irritably.

"Well, Eiríkur promised to meet me like an hour ago, and he didn't show! Rude, huh? I just wanted to check on 'im, ya know?" the Dane smiled.

"He left over an hour ago, said he was going to meet his friends in the library." the Norwegian drawled.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey, can I come in? I'm soaked, okay, thanks!" Magnus tried to get in to the dorm again, and Aksel shoved him, again.

"That is your own fault. If I did not open the door just now, you would still be knocking. Unlike a normal person who would have just left after a minute."


	3. Evening Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible story and thank you for putting up with this awful mess till the last chapter. Here, you all deserve an aspirin for this awful ending -slinks away to hide behind a door-

"B-but, Erzsébet! T-there's no way I can do that..." Eiríkur protested miserably, but the Hungarian simply held up her hand and laughed.

"Why, of course you can! It's totally perfect and nothing can go wrong!"

"But that's insane! Oi, Gilbert! Do something about your girlfriend!" the Icelandic boy tried getting Gilbert's attention, Erzsébet's boyfriend who came over a while ago, who snickered.

"Sorry, kid. It's useless to argue with her." the self-proclaimed Prussian chuckled, which earned him a playful punch from Erzsébet.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ow! Mein gott, Liz, don't punch so damn hard!"

Eiríkur watched as the couple argued. He had no idea why they even decided that they should date. From what he remembered, the two were always fighting and arguing. But, apparently, when Erzsébet broke up with her Austrian boyfriend ('It was a mutual break-up!' she had claimed. "We're still friends."), that was when she and Gilbert began spending time together. That's when they supposedly began dating, but you didn't hear it from the Icelander.

 

* * *

 

After a short banter with the Dane (which even after Aksel had won, Magnus had just barged in) and Magnus insisting he wouldn't leave, they had settled in the kitchen. Translation: Magnus was eating all of Aksel's precious buttery cakes, and being a nuisance.

"Magnus, do me a favour." Aksel rubbed his temples, trying to soothe the headache threatening to bloom in his head.

"Ja, what is it?" Magnus bounced over to where the Norwegian boy was sitting.

"Come here."

"Okay-ow! What the hell was that for?!" the Dane yelped when Aksel punched him.

"Just shut up."

"Aw, that's mean, Aksel!"

"Do you wish for me to hit you again?"

"Gud, if you keep hurting me, I'll be crippled by the time I'm outta school!"

"God, perhaps that is what I want."

"Mean!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Why're you pissy today?"

"May I kill you?"

 

* * *

 

The Icelander wasn't sure why he was standing at the door of his dorm. He wasn't even sure how the odd-ball couple had managed to convince him to do it.

"C'mon, Eiríkur! Don't be such a wuss!" Gilbert had said.

"Please? It'll totally help you two!" Erzsébet had reasoned.

"If you don't do it, then bye!"

Oh, right. That was how they managed this feat.

Inhaling deeply, Eiríkur took his keys out and unlocked the door. "H-hei, Aksel...I'm home."

When there was no reply, repeated it louder. That's when he heard voices coming from the kitchen. 'It's Aksel and...Magnus...?'

Eiríkur hated Magnus. Well, 'hate' was probably too strong of a word, but that isn't the point. The point is, the Icelander didn't like the Dane. Much like his brother, Eiríkur found Magnus far too loud, too conceited and annoying overall. Too bad Eiríkur didn't have the liberty to kill, er, badly injure Magnus. Unlike Aksel, who was free to do so whenever he pleased.

"Erm, am I interrupting anything...?" Eiríkur asked tentatively, walking in to the kitchen. The pair turned to him.

"Yes." the Dane said.

"No." the Norwegian said.

The pair looked at each other, and Aksel promptly struck Magnus in the temple and commanded monotonously:

"Get out."

The Dane, who was not keen on dying, plastered a fake grin and scrambled off. When he left, Aksel sighed and turned to face Eiríkur. The Icelander stiffened and began to walk away, but the Norwegian grabbed his shoulder.

"Hei, don't turn away from your bror." Aksel said sharply.

Eiríkur ignored his brother, and tried to keep walking. Unfortunately, his brother was not amused.

"Eiríkur, do not ignore me when I am speaking to you."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to speak to you about earlier."

"What is there to speak about, huh?"

"Lots."

"Well, too bad. I'm not gonna listen to you."

"Do not disrespect me, lillebror. I am your older brother, and so you will do as I say."

"Blah, blah, blah, I couldn't give a crap."

Incensed, Aksel grabbed Eiríkur's wrist, and yanked him so close, their foreheads were nigh touching. Normally, the Icelander wouldn't really mind, but after their…awkward morning, he was now extremely uncomfortable with it.

"You will show me respect, Eiríkur." Aksel said again, only in a much sterner tone.

He could only swallow nervously in response, unable to meet his brother's gaze, he simply looked at the ground.

"Look at me." the blond murmured. Unsatisfied with his brother's lack of response, he grabbed the younger's chin, forcing him to look up.

"Lillebror, is there any reason why you don't want to look at me?"

Yes. "N-no."

"Are you lying to me?"

Yes. "N-no."

"You are stuttering."

Yes. "N-no."

Sighing, the blond leaned in closer; their lips just mere centimetres away from each other.

Eiríkur was panicking now. Oh crap, what should he do now? Should he just run away from this situation? Should he say something? Should he stay? While all these thoughts stormed his mind, he barely registered the fact that Aksel had closed the gap between them, in a chaste kiss. But, when he did, he couldn't help but tense up. His heart was pounding almost painfully fast, and yet, it was almost...pleasant. After a few moments, Aksel pulled away, leaving Eiríkur baffled.

An uncomfortable, and frankly, quite awkward silence settled down on the pair.

"I'm sorry." the blond apologized quietly.

Still a bit baffled, the Icelander blinked. "'Sorry'?"

The blond nodded. "J-ja...sorry for kissing you."

Blushing a bit, the younger shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry..."

"So, you won't be mad if I kiss you again?"

"N-no."

Once the approval left Eiríkur's lips, his brother captured them again. This time, the kiss held more passion, more sensual, and lasted longer.

He tasted like coffee; dark, rich and earthy. A delectable flavour, strong, yet subtle.

He tasted like licorice, slightly bitter, slightly sweet. An even taste, almost shy and wanting to be noticed.

Pulling away, Aksel murmured in his brother's ear, "Jeg elsker deg, min lillebror."

"Ég e-elska þig líka, stóri bróðir." the Icelander mumbled.

  
  



End file.
